The Moon was Red: The End
by Xantall of the Farwood
Summary: This is a one shot about my Chatacter and Leo after a long time of knowing each other. Sammy's 21 so is Leo. They met when they were younger. I'm still working on that story. Sorry.


Disclaimor: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or any of the characters execpt Sammy. She's my own creation so please ask if you wish to use her.

* * *

**The Moon was Red: The End**

**By: Shadow Starshooter **

Sammy jogged though Central Park. Her red hair in a high ponytail bounced with every step. It was strange. The park was quite, so was the city. Shredder had sunk from sight and the Purple Dragons had all but disappeared. She slowed to a walk. It was too quite and peaceful. She was getting out of shape. 

Leaning with her back to a tree Sammy sighed. Her mind began to wander. Her hands touched her lips. She remembered the warmth of his touch. It had been so strange. 

_Did he really mean it? or was it just the rush of the battle?_ It had happened almost two weeks ago. Leo and herself were locked in a life or death battle. Both almost died. Sammy was helping Leo to his feet when he leaned close and kissed her. Sammy was stuned that she couldn't do any thing. When he pulled away he was blushing deeply. 

"Leo I need to know." She said stairing up at the tree tops. 

She closed her eyes with a sigh dropping her head to her chest. A sound echoed down the path. Her eyes opened. She wasn't sure what to do. It was clear someone was running from something. Was it someone in trouble or someone that just caused trouble. 

She slid around back of the trees and waited. She saw it. It was a man dressed in a heavy rain coat. Sammy raised an eyebrow. It was a killer hot night so no way he was wearing that because he wanted to keep warm and dry. As he ran by She stuck her foot out. The man fell over it. 

"So sorry about that. I had sat down to take a rest and I...." She stopped as he stood up. 

Sammy could see his face clearly now. It was splattered with blood and the front of the raincoat was covered in it. She backed away carefully. The guy gave her the total creeps. He stepped closer. Suddenly all her skills left her mind and she fell backwards. He pulled an ax from under his coat. 

Sammy couldn't belive it. She was trembling. It was stupid. She had staired death in the face many times over in different forms. When she first met Leo when he had saved her from being hit by a car. Another time when she was faceing down shredder with Leo at her side. 

When they fought Hun. 

When they... 

_They_

He was the source of her bravery. She was never scared when he was around. Sammy shook her head and she scooted back. He man walked forward step by step. 

"Leo!" Sammy screamed. 

She stumbled to her feet as the ax hit the ground. Sammy turned and ran. No way was she going to die. Not now. Not this way. She was far ahead of the man when she tripped over something. Rolling over the 21year old screamed at the top of her lungs. There at her feet was a body chopped to bits. Water hit her face. She looked up. 

Rain. 

"Great." She moaned as she staggered to her feet. Sammy's knees shook as she tried to get her brace. 

_Leo where are you? I need you more than ever. I..._

A burning pain shot thought her back. Sammy turned to see the man. Her back hurt. He swong the ax. It ripped off the bottom of her baggy shirt cutting a line of her stomach. She stepped back shaking. 

"Sammy!" 

She turned her head. That voice. It was Leo. Sammy turned the man in the rain jacket brought the ax down. Kicking up the handle broke. In a quick spin she side kicked the man's head. He tumbled to the ground and lay mostionless. Sammy backed up holding her stomach. 

As she fell back a gental but secure touch held her. Sammy didn't move in Leo's arms. He lifted her head to look at her face. It was splattered with her own blood. 

"Sammy?" 

Her eye fluttered open and she smiled. "Leo." 

He kissed her forehead and held her close. "I love you Sammy. I don't think I could live with out you." 

"I love you." She whispered looking up at the red moon. She faded away into the darkness.

* * *

So what did you think? I'm still working on how Sammy and The turtles met.


End file.
